Gentle
by Kaara
Summary: Kira had learnt that Gin was never a gentle person. KiraGin. OneShot.


**Title:** Gentle

**By:** Kaara

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They belong to Kubo Tite, the amazing man that had created Bleach.

**Note:** First Bleach fic. My first OTP. Enjoy. Or not. Reviews will be much appreciated.

xxx

**Gentle**

xxx

Gin was never a gentle person; that was something that Kira had learnt even before he was promoted to the rank he was now. It was not a rare occurrence for the new vice captain to find broken stationeries and the occasional snapped chopsticks littering his superior's otherwise neat desk. He had made it a habit to come earlier than others, in order to clear Gin's desk of any telltale sign of violence. A quick swipe of hand and the incriminating evidence would disappear into the bottom of the trash can.

Kira had learnt to anticipate the odd grin Gin directed to him every time the captain arrived at his spotless desk.

It was as if they were sharing a secret. Kira liked the thought.

On other days, he would simply linger around Gin's desk when its owner was out doing captaincy duty (or rather, stalking someone), organizing and re-organizing mounting paperwork, lining new stationeries in the bamboo stand and sometimes, when no one was looking, Kira would smother a hand over the polished surface almost lovingly. Running his fingers across ink stains that had seeped too deep into the wood to be washed out. He memorised each one of them; could tell the date of which each one was made. Could imagine Gin sitting at the desk, doodling away on important paperwork.

Kira suspected that he was developing an unhealthy obsession towards Gin's desk.

Kira also suspected that Gin knew this as well.

"Having fun, Izuru-chan?"

His fingers stilled from its slow excursion on the desk, stopping over one particularly large stain that he had spent two hours scrubbing a week before. Kira blinked and automatically blushed crimson upon recognizing the voice. He spun around, blush deepening as his eyes landed on the tall figure leaning by the doorway. "Tai-- Taichou!"

The grey-haired shinigami sauntered lazily in, sparing a glance at the whirring fan on the ceiling and the deserted state of the room before turning his attention back Kira. Slitted eyes curved further in amusement at the flush spreading to the base of his subordinate's pale neck, and the twitch of eyebrows resulting from his untimely entrance. Gin manoeuvred around the rigid vice-captain, robed hip brushing lightly against the other's rear.

Kira unwittingly shivered at the fleeting contact.

Gin's smirk widened. He flopped onto the leather seat (another perks in being a division captain) with the grace of an overlarge feline and regarded Kira unblinkingly, fingertips touched together. "I think... that I have never thanked you properly for your... ah, extra cleaning duty."

"It's... it's okay, Ichimaru-taichou." Kira felt the frantic flutters of imaginary butterflies and _something else _inside his stomach. He squirmed uneasily under Gin's close scrutiny and bowed his head, staring at his sandaled feet. "It's nothing."

"Now, now... No need to be modest," chastised Gin teasingly, propping his chin onto his splayed palm. His free hand was pressed against the surface of his desk, moving it around in a caressing manner. Kira's eyes unconsciously followed the movement, staring at the long, tapered fingers and the smooth skin of the back of Gin's hand. "I'm sure you deserved some kind of a reward."

Kira's head shot up in an instant, horrified. "You don't need to, taichou!"

Gin tilted his head and the grin faltered slightly. One eye cracked open, cold blue gleaming dangerously underneath grey bangs. "Are you trying to refuse my offer, fuku-taichou?"

"Of course not!" the mortification notched up a level or fifteen. "I didn't mean it that way," Kira continued weakly, fighting down his blush. The smirking captain always made him feel like a pre-pubescent school boy facing a childhood idol.

"It's settled then!" Gin exclaimed with a wide grin, pearly teeth flashing. He sprung up from his seat and sauntered jauntily towards Kira. Placing one hand on the vice-captain's tense shoulder, Gin lowered his head until his lips barely touched the reddening earlobe. "Meet me in my room tonight. After dinner."

Kira only remembered to breathe five minutes after Gin's departure.

The Third Division might as well lose their new vice captain that day from lack of air.

The blond stared at Gin's desk helplessly, as if asking the furniture for an advice of what was to be expected in the impending visit. Should he wear his uniform, should he wear his evening yukata, should he bring some sake or food, should he… The desk merely ignored him and continued… well, being a desk. Kira thought that his brain must have been severely damaged from the shock of Ichimaru-taichou's invitation if he was asking a _desk_ for advice. Kira shook his head, snatched a broom and continued sweeping the already-immaculate floor for the rest of the afternoon, willing his mind not to dwell on the possibilities of scenarios that could happen during the night visit.

That night, Kira knew that yes, Ichimaru-taichou is indeed _not_ a gentle person.

He had multiple bruises and wounds to prove that.

As well as the limp he would be forced to walk in for the next week or so.

**END**

I love Bastard!Gin and Naïve!Kira. They're so cute together.

**Kaara**


End file.
